


Jungle Fever

by lornlynx



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fanfiction, Femdom, Futanari, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Female Character, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornlynx/pseuds/lornlynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventuring Ezreal trespasses the hunting grounds of Nidalee, who is desperately horny for some young boymeat...<br/>(contains futanari/dickgirl)</p><p>This story was greatly influenced by an amazing picture with the same name by the great aka6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reference picture (highly nsfw!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178693) by aka6. 



The heat of the jungle showed no mercy towards the foreign trespasser pushing himself through the thick green found to be everywhere. The sharp machete sliced through thick vines and thin leaves, until put to a halt by its wielder so he could get a rest.  
Ezreal put the tool away into his belt and held down his chic leather explorer hat to be able to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was another expedition through the dangerous Kumunga jungle, known for it’s brutal wildlife and magical anomalies. But it was also home to many artifacts, ruins from long forgotten civilizations and hiding place of unbeknown species.  
And like a true adventurer, Ezreal didn’t wait a second to accept when the Institute of History asked him, once again, to wander into this green hell. So he already knew what he could expect, but being here again, with his whole clothes soaking with his sweat and the thick air, he wished for a bit a cooler place, it didn’t have to be Avarosia at least.  
And to put a top onto his misery he had no idea where he actually was at the moment. Like usual, he refused to be led by others, which would have been against his idea of a true adventure.  
_‘Maybe I should have taken a map with me?’_ , he thought for a second. But he quickly struggled and threw the thought away, he was a true explorer, he had no need of such nuisances as maps.  
“I don’t need no map!”, he grumbled into his hat, before he put it on again and walked onward. After a few meters though, the green wanted to stop him again when he found it grown so thick that he was barely able to see the ground. Cursing and grunting he slowly crawled through this wall of nature with the help of the machete in his tired hand. Even though his speed was that of a snail he didn’t notice the small apparatus made from wood and vines that waited just a feet in front of him. It came like it was expected to, and Ezreal’s leather boots stepped into the center, causing the two arms with the fangs to snap together and lock his foot painfully into place.  
“Ah, what the hell?”, yelled the adventurer and dropped the vine-slicer from his hands. He looked down to see a wooden bear-trap clung to his left shin. He slowly reached down with both his hands, careful enough to not move his foot to cause the arms to clamp tighter, and checked for any greater damages. Relieved he saw that the sturdy pants of his were enough to stop the fangs from rupturing his skin. He removed the trap with a view precise actions and was about to throw it away, before he recognized the unique form of it.  
“Wood and vines? Who in the world would use such material instead of steel?”, he mumbled to himself while stroking his still hairless chin. He hadn’t meet any natives in this jungle, and also hadn’t read about any still blooming civilizations. _‘Except…’_  
His back tightened and his feet became even more tired when the solution hit him. _‘Oh no…’_  
_‘Oh no, oh no, this is bad, this is really, really bad!’_ , was the only thought capable of flooding his cortex. He had to get away immediately, because these traps could only indicate the hunting grounds of one distinct person, known for her lust for young, male flesh as his.  
“Meow Meow, what do we have here?”, came the sultry voice out from the depths of Ezreal’s surroundings. He fearfully looked around to see where it originated from, but was unable to find a being belonging to the female voice.  
Just a few steps away from him, Nidalee watched him out from the bushes how he looked around with panic to find her. She licked her full lips in anticipation of the following meal, and she could feel her loins stirring, demanding to be finally satiated. The last action she had gotten had been already weeks ago, and it could get very lonely with no one else around to fill her insatiable lust.  
She crouched, flexed her strong, bare tights and pounced towards her game.  
Ezreal wasn’t able to realize what happened, only a heavy body hitting him to the floor, followed by thirsty claws shredding at his clothes. He screamed out of instinct, but after the assault came to an end, slowly opening his eyes expecting to find his own heavily severed, he was to be surprised finding the only things lacking were his belt with his weapons and equipment.  
Then the boy recognized the naked slender foot on his chest, stopping him from getting up. His view followed the smooth leg upwards, over large hips shed by merely a tiny loincloth, naked and well worked stomach muscles under a huge rack. Above the impressive chest about to burst the fur they were nestled in, a female face ingrained with a green jewel in her forehead smiled down to him. The sparse light in the jungle shimmered from behind her, framing her feminine silhouette and making the white stripes and the sweat all over her exposed bright-brown skin appear to be almost glowing.  
“Hello my dear, I hope your body isn’t too tired for some action?”, she spoke down to him, while playfully pulling upwards his shirt with her toes to expose his boyish torso.  
Ezreal gulped, not really knowing what to expect from such an action. He couldn’t deny the beauty of this almost athletic body, but the way she forced himself onto him rang all alarm bells. Besides him being already taken by a special someone. Which he somehow completely had forgotten in that moment.  
“I…I have a girlfriend!”, was the only thing he was able to get out, with his voice shivering. Nidalee laughed, moving her hands slowly over a handful of tits and her hips which were at least as wide as her bare shoulders, showing him the full extent of her inordinately features. All except one, yet.  
“Oh my little boy, not like you have a choice, but I bet I have way more than meets the eye than your little girl at home!”, Nidalee answered, emphasizing every single word to give him an idea of how almost desperately horny, and how serious she was about this here.  
“I will get what I want from you, with or without your consent…”, she added more aggressively, moving her hand from her left breast down to her loincloth to rub her genitals through the fur.  
Ezreal wasn’t able to watch away, seeing how that brown jungle goddess above him satisfied herself while moving her foot under his shirt to play with his sensitive nipples. He felt his own dick reacting to the her play and his pants getting tighter with the second.  
Moaning slightly, the Amazonian now moved both her hands towards her crotch and pushed the loincloth inwards, revealing an ever increasing bump in the middle of it.  
She joyfully watched Ezreal’s expression changing from confused to horrified, as the bulge in the loincloth hinted at the form of a fully erect manhood, twitching every so often from the passive stimulation of the soft fur inside.  
His sudden reaction only made her hotter, and pulling her fingers more tightly around the tip of the bump pushed her way too close to an orgasm, her whole body twitching and her crotch urging to fuck her own hands without retention. She sighed, putting both her hands into her waist, telling herself to not waste all her sexual energy in mere anticipation.  
The huntress looked back down to her prey, who was seemingly still paralyzed by the horror of her girldick, not even attempting to escape. Her toes wandered across his flat belly towards his crotch, putting his package in between them and pushing down, forcing a gasp out of those sweet and inexperienced lips.  
“N-no, wait!”, he babbled by her foot stroking his dick through his tight pants.  
“No? But your tiny boycock seems sooo happy to see me!”, she joked about his objections, followed by messing with the vines holding her loincloth together.  
“Anyways, I think we can put that cute mouth of yours to better use…”  
With a swift motion she had removed the fur around her crotch, exposing her fat, half erect cock to the hot jungle air. Ezreal stopped breathing after seeing that big brown dick glistening with precum, with not a single hair around her crotch, tacked on those feminine hips like it would be the most normal place to belong.  
With slight shame he also had to admit that the length and girth was nearly twice the size of his, not even talking about the giant balls hanging from under it.  
She allowed him to study her naked half with a mixture of confusion, disgust and a slight hint of curiosity.  
Then Nidalee decided to put her words to action, turning herself around and promptly placing her round back just a few centimeters above his face. Spreading her cheeks with both her hands, she showed him the her twitching lovehole, which she desperately needed to get satisfied. The young boy under that giant ass only hoped that she didn’t really plan what he feared, but before he could finish his thought the Amazon’s giant ass came down onto his face like a big, brown moon crashing onto Valoran.  
With glee Nidalee pushed her asshole against his nose, circling her back around to hear his protesting gasps coming out when she didn’t completely swallow his whole head in her round booty.  
She put both hands onto his belly to ride his face better and sank her sharp feline claws slightly into his skin, calling him to action: “And now, lick, or I’ll rip your body in two!”  
Ezreal was horrified and saw no other possibility than give reason to her plea. Closing his eyes he slowly stuck out his tongue, waiting for it to meet the skin of her smooth assrift.  
The strong smell of her dirthole together with the sweat collected between her cheeks made it hard to breathe at all. He swallowed the ugly thought of what he was currently doing and started licking slowly up- and downwards her back-entry with Nidalee reacting with soft moans from what seemed miles to be away.  
The huntress enjoyed the wet tongue in her ass, but the young explorer was still a bit too reluctant in her opinion.  
“Good boy. And now, stick it in!”  
Ezreal opened his eyes in sudden surprise as she planted her big crater directly onto his lips. The taste was mindnumbing, not exactly awful but not what he would consider as tasteful either. It was just strong, strong enough for his mind to go crazy and starting to think of what the leaking juices sidling down to his lips may be.And before he could process his current doing, the tip of his mouthsnake was parting the tight anal ring of the Amazonian.  
Nidalee let out a pleasant gasp, feeling this wet, thick muscle moving deeper into the depths of her anus and spreading he asshole with more joy than her own fingers ever could.  
“Mmmhh, yes, that’s it, explore my hole. Like you’d lick out an icecream cone.”  
While his tongue twitched inside her fuckhole she continued to mess with his clothing and quickly had his pants and underwear removed. She rotated her fat ass to let the boys tongue fill out every declined crevice of her inner walls, till she decided to get him ready too.  
With his face still placed into her ass, Ezreal felt the sensation of Nidalee’s unique cat-tongue on his shaft.  
She showed no intention of freeing his mouth, but rather pleasured his genitals while keeping him busy with her backside.  
She continued licking along his dick, sucked on his tiny balls and explored the many folds of his small foreskin with the tip of her pleasure-muscle. She could hear the little boy letting out lewd moans from behind her, at least the few that escaped from under her wide hips.  
Then the cougar woman started kissing his glans and letting them enter her closed lips till she could fully embrace the tip of his meat inside her mouth. Ezreal clamped his hands to her feet and his hips quivered as Nidalee pushed her mouth slowly down till all of it was buried. She kept sucking his dick and enjoyed the precum mixing with her own saliva, creating a sloppy and tasteful mess leaking from her mouth. Usually, the only cum she was able to taste was her own…  
She felt how her own balls started to tighten and her hard dick wetting her muscular stomach. The boy beneath her was eagerly licking her hole out and loosening her tight sphincter, seemingly motivated by the soft lips on the other end ravaging his pillar.  
Nidalee couldn’t wait any longer, she wanted that tasty cock inside her ass, her mind was telling her to fuck it like it would be the last mating season ever to occur.  
With a wet slop and a gasp she let his dick slide free, then stood up with from ecstasy shaking legs to switch position again.  
Ezreal saw her giant rump with those amazing balls and the long rod hanging between her legs moving away from his face, and he had to admit that he would’ve have liked to bury his tongue again in that tasty, brown ravine.  
_‘Am I crazy?’_ , the explorer asked himself. _‘What am I doing here? I came to here to explore this jungle, not suck on the ass of some chickdick. Maybe the heat is driving me insane?’_  
He was not given much more time to nourish the thought, as he felt the heavy mass of Nidalee planting her hips face-to-face onto his stomach, driving all the air out of his lungs. Her yellow eyes looked filled with desire and madness, with her hard cock beneath those thick, brown tights twitching and spurting some nasty precum onto Ezreal’s chin. Next he felt one of her hand pushing his chest into the ground and the other moving behind her back and gripping his shaft so tight it nearly hurt, aiming it upwards to lift herself onto it.  
She used her legs to move her hips exactly over his crotch, then lowered her ass downwards till she felt his tip touching her lovingly entry.  
Carefully she used her assmuscles to spread the ring and slowly let her anus swallow his cockhead, she didn’t want to break her fucktoy. Not yet, at least.  
The explorer was barely able to breath, feeling the hot and warm sleeve violently tightening on his shaft and yet moving all to the bottom with relative ease.  
After Nidalee had his cock fully submerged in her depths, she let out a satisfied and lewd sound, both her sphincter and the boys tool twitching in unison.  
She let her hips rotate once again, this time letting his dick feel all the soft insides of her anus, and loved to see the boys reaction when she hit his sensitive glans once again.  
Ezreal had never experienced anal sex before, and the unexpected tightness was making it hard for him to stop himself from shoot his cum into the woman’s backhole already now.  
The woman instead was only getting started, and tried to enjoy every last of this wonderful hot dick between her asscheeks. She let one hand rest on the boys torso while jerking her own meat till some more precum appeared on the tip, which she collected with her fingers to suck off with pleasurable moans.  
The image of this hot Amazon fucking him with her ass while tasting her own cum ultimately flipped the switch in the Adventurer’s mind, and his hips starting trying to get free to allow some movement on his own.  
Nidalee saw his awkward tries to move, which were painfully destroyed by her strong thighs and her weight holding him completely in place.  
“Uh, getting ambitious finally? But I’m afraid, you are staying at the bottom. Which doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you till you scream!”  
She let her claims follow actions and started moving her hips forwards and backwards, grinding her juicy cock over his small sixpack. The woman knew how to move her body and rode the boys shaft with her clenching ring.  
Both moaned in pleasure, with the clashing noises of their sweating bodies and their wet genitals filling the silence of the jungle.  
Both sources increased in frequency, as Nidalee picked up the pace and let her hips come down onto Ezreal’s dick with all her weight which let her ass and rights jiggle of the impact, pushing him all the way in and out with every cycle.  
“Yes, yes, give me your hot cum!”, she screamed, feeling his dick twitch like crazy between her clamping muscles and sliding forcefully across her prostate. She let her own fuckrod without support and with every movement of her hip, the head of it smacked at the boys belly, leaving a wet sound and small mess of precum.  
Ez couldn’t stop himself and let out loud screams as he felt his orgasm rising up. The heat of her insides, her tight anus and the wet giant cock between her thick legs, all of it was adding up as he felt the release inside of him getting loose. Holding his breath once more with his back arching up and his hands holding tightly onto Nidalee’s thighs like his life would depend on them, he shot his young seed deep inside the asshole of that dickgirl riding his hips without mercy.  
“Ahh, yes! Give me all!”, the woman yelled, still moving with the same relentless speed, trying to suck up every single drop with her insides. The warm cum dripping down her buttcheecks and filling her fucksleeve made her eyes turn upwards, and with a final shout that could have acted as a warcry, if not deterred from her hanging out tongue, her loose waving dick trembled and the hot spunk that she had saved up since the last three weeks spurt out of her tip, shooting in thick packages onto the underside of her tits and her fur brassiere, as well onto the chest and face of the orgasming boy beneath her.  
After her balls were finally finished emptying, she slowed down her erratic movement and the sloppy cock made a last spurt as it came to rest on Ezreal’s stomach.  
Nidalee, still with her ecstatic face and her eyes fluctuating at the back of her open eyelids, let herself fall down onto the explorer. Her ass let free of his limping cock and shot out some of the remains of the boys sperm in a quick burst, before clenching down to keep the rest for itself.  
Ezreal lied on the ground, with the weight and the tits of the Amazonian pushing him into the dirt, her head resting on his right shoulder. He needed a few minutes till he had collected his own thoughts again and until he recognized that the cougar lying on him was flat passed out. He stayed for another 10 minutes in that position without motion before trying to carefully move out from under her without waking the huntress up.  
Nearly everything beneath his and her chest was a nasty mess, with both their cum sticking between their exposed skin, and the sweat of the extensively emaciating activity making him feel more dirty than he ever had.  
He looked once again at the big, nearly naked sensual body lying on the ground to ensure that she didn’t wake up every moment to find her fucktoy absence, after which he quickly packed the rest of his clothes and equipment and left hastily the area.

The first thing Ezreal did after he was away a reasonable distance, was cleaning himself in a tiny lake. He shivered when he cleared his dick, thinking about how it went into the dirty hole of that woman’s ass. Then he suddenly remembered that he even had his tongue inside her and how her hot spunk shot onto his lips. He swallowed with disgust of the remembered taste, and splashed water onto his face and tongue till he felt like drowning.  
And still, while watering his smooth and young body he had to think about the intercourse he had with her, about that giant hips and that tight asshole fucking his dick like not even Lux’s otherwise great pussy was able to. He had to admit to himself that not even Nidalee’s huge cock seemed strange to him. Maybe it was because of the experience with another man he already had, but hers was different. He caught himself thinking of how hot it would be if he could take it into his own mouth. He felt his own rod taking up action again and getting slowly hard.  
No, this was wrong, he wasn’t here to think about sucking an amazons girldick, we was here to explore! To find long lost artifacts, old ancient ruins and gigantic huge pillars!  
_‘Wait, what?’_  
He couldn’t get the thoughts out of his mind, so he quickly decided to pack up and continue with his job. Best as far away from that place where that woman had ravaged his body as possible.  
Two days later, and a few kilometers to the southwest, he still hadn’t found a single thing. The last nights he was barely able to sleep in, and ultimately had pleasured himself to the thoughts of a huge, brown ass riding his dick and a pair of big tits moving freely through the air before getting groped tightly by his small hands. And the wet noise of meat slapping and leaking onto his chest.  
Being lost in horny thoughts he wasn’t able to see the trap just hidden in the green before him. After a snapping sound and painful grip to his leg, he didn’t need long to understand that once again he was in deep shit.  
_‘Oh no, not again…’_  
The bushes to the right of him rustled and out of them stepped Nidalee, licking her fingers and moving her loincloth to the side to reveal a half erect, huge and fat cock that would had put every real man to shame.  
“Meow, meow, I can’t remember telling you we were finished?”


End file.
